


I'm Here

by TrepidationChance



Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gen, writing on your skin appears on soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrepidationChance/pseuds/TrepidationChance
Summary: "Hi there I read some of your fanfics and thought they were really nice so I was wondering if you could do one between Colonel Mustang and Riza Hawkeye from Fullmetal Alchemist. Shipping these two are already adorable so I was hoping that a fanfic could be made between them."





	

Roy could feel it again. Shifting his shoulders, he waited for the itch on his back to stop. Every week, like clockwork, his soulmate’s back is drawn on for an hour. It tickled, but it no longer bothered him during his studies.

Every time, he felt tempted to look at the artwork as it was drawn on, but he realised after the first few times was that it was a waste of time; there were only generic lines after the hour passed. He checked each time anyway, only to see different configurations of simple shapes.

Time’s up.

The itch stopped, prompting him to pull up his shirt and looked in the mirror. This time, there is a triangle in the middle of his back, with a few seemingly randomly placed dots. Curved lines branched out all over his back, which he recognised from a few weeks ago.

_ Are they completing the curved lines from two weeks ago? Why not finish it then? _

He shook his head; his soulmate never talked to him, so he wouldn’t be able to ask. He was just glad that he had one, proven by the weekly itch.

_ Don’t ask questions that won’t be answered. _

He pulled his shirt back down, ready to start studying again when he felt the phantom press of a pen on the back of his right hand.

** Sorry **

More wordsbegan to appear.

** Does it hurt? **

Roy looked at the message in shock. There were words on his hand. Words written by his soulmate were on his hand. He scrambled to his desk for a pen.

** What hurts? **

** The tattoo **

They were being tattooed? One tattoo? Every week?

** No, it doesn’t **

He paused.

** Does it hurt you? **

Nothing happened. Then he could see ink slowly tracing out letters, almost as if the person writing them was hesitant with their words.

** As long as you’re okay **

He froze. Someone was causing his soulmate pain.

** Who’s hurting you? **

** It’s okay, it doesn't matter **

** Yes it does **

They didn’t reply for a while.

** Don't worry about it **

Roy shook his head, about to respond when more words started to race across his skin.

** It’s important that it’s done **

He breathed in slowly before letting out a long sigh. His soulmate was in pain, but didn’t think it was an issue. Whoever was tattooing them was not on Roy’s list of people he wanted to meet.

He placed the pen nib onto the skin of his forearm, as his entire hand was now covered in writing.

** If you need help, don’t hesitate to ask me **

His heartbeat echoed in his ears as he stared at his arm, willing for new words to appear. He didn’t want his soulmate to think they were alone in this, that they had his full support and that he would help them whenever, no matter what.

Nothing happened.

Many weeks passed, and the tattooing sessions have become longer. Now there were words scribbled all over his back, which he took the time to jot it all down. Roy cursed himself for not doing this earlier, as he ended up with an incomplete version of the tattoo that must take up his soulmate’s entire back.

Suddenly, a week passed without the familiar itch. Then two weeks passed. Three weeks, four weeks, five weeks. It has now been months since he last felt his soulmate’s back being tattooed.

_ Finally, they weren’t in pain anymore. _

It has also been months since he last saw the handwriting of his soulmate.

He rubbed his eyes and placed his head in his hands. He was still staring at the half completed tattoo in his notebook, trying to fill in the blanks with fuzzy memories of his ignorant youth, back when he thought they were just random doodles drawn on by a friend or something.

It didn’t matter what he reasoned them to be. All he could see was part of what must be a transmutation circle.

_ Who would tattoo alchemy onto someone’s back? _

Just as he thought this, he felt something - a pen - press into his skin. He jumped up, bringing his hand around to look at the message his soulmate was writing. 

His stomach dropped.

** Help **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes sense!!!! It’s been a while since I last saw anything FMA related, so I hope I did Roy and Riza justice. I’ll probably check out the live action for it when it comes out~


End file.
